Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen
Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen was the scientist who created Dylan. He was extremely rich and owned many companies, especially in pharmaceuticals. Dr. Gunther-Hagen was very smart, and quite deceptive. History ''FANG'' The Flock has traveled to Africa (Chad specifically), when Dr. Gunther-Hagen comes asking for their leader, introducing himself and his prodigy, Dylan, who is revealed to be a human-avian hybrid like the Flock. Dr. Gunther-Hagen invites Max and Angel to breakfast the next day. His tent is large, well-decorated, and state-of-the-art, with a porch, electric fence, and screened windows, standing out in the poverty and hunger of the refugee camp. It's attended by a manservant who serves a large meal of pastries, fresh fruit, and other food, much different from the food that everyone else is eating. Dr. Gunther-Hagen explains more about his work and demonstrates an ability to heal by injecting himself with a virus and cutting off his pinky, injuries that heal instantly. He apparently created Dylan by cloning a boy who died in a car crash. He wants to discuss a partnership with the Flock to save the world, but Max is deeply unnerved by him and refuses. Back in America, Angel gives Max a copy of Dr. Gunther-Hagen's book, The Way to Survive, ''which he gave to her in Africa. The book details his plan to save humanity by creating technology that would jump-start evolution and create hybrids. He asks for scientists and volunteers, but his plan would involve hurting many people with his experiments. During the Flock's birthday party, Jeb Batchelder arrives with Dylan. Although Dr. Gunther-Hagen claimed earlier that he had never heard of Jeb, Jeb says that they work in the same field and have crossed paths before. After Max and Fang return to the Flock, Angel runs away, leaving a note saying that she agrees with Dr. Gunther-Hagen and has gone to join him. Fang leaves the Flock and flies to Dr. Gunther-Hagen's house for answers. The house seems nice, with a wide terrace and pool. Dr. Gunther-Hagen shoots him with a tranquilizer dart and he wakes up restrained in the house in Malibu, with Angel and Dr. Gunther-Hagen next to him. Dr. Hans has given Fang an IV full of a reactant that will jump-start more powerful mutations. His plan is for Max and Dylan to pair off, while Fang starts his own flock. However, Fang's heart stops. Angel realizes that Dr. Hans has been lying to her, and calls the Flock there telepathically. The Flock arrives and fights the guards, but Dr. Hans tells Max she's too late. Mr. Chu arrives; it seems that Dr. Hans has some level of command over him, calling him Robert and ordering him around. Dr. Gunther-Hagen is also not surprised to see Mr. Chu's true, reptilian face. Once Fang is revived, Dylan attacks Dr. Hans, fully rebelling against his creator and allying himself with the Flock. They strap Dr. Hans to a gurney and Dylan prepares to inject him with a hypodermic needle full of serum, which should kill him. However, Max convinces Dylan that killing is not the Flock's way. Before leaving, they roll the gurney into a cold-storage room and abandon Dr. Hans there. Max assumes one of his guards will probably let him out. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Whitecoats Category:Deceased Category:FANG Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters Category:Nevermore Characters ''ANGEL Angel senses Jeb and Dr. Gunther-Hagen approaching the house. Jeb insists that it's urgent they meet with the Flock. As they talk, Dr. Gunther-Hagen tells Max that she will be the leader of the hybrids and Gen77 mutants, but also pressures her to reproduce with Dylan and create a dynasty. He has prepared a house for the two of them in Germany. Dr. Martinez vetoes this, but the Flock still agrees to visit the Gen77 school where the hybrids are staying. They follow the plane that carries the adults to the school. The plane crashes and Dr. Gunther-Hagen is nowhere to be found. He is assumed to be dead when Max and Dylan are unsuccessful in their search for him or his body. ''Nevermore'' Dr. Williams, a science teacher at Newton, informed Dylan that Dr. Gunther-Hagen is alive and that he has met with him personally. Dr. Gunther-Hagen has a mission for Dylan: to capture Fang and bring him in, as his DNA is a threat. Meanwhile, Angel is being held captive in a lab. Jeb comes in and talks to her, and reveals that he has been working closely with Dr. Gunther-Hagen in an attempt to resurrect Ari. After the Flock is reunited, Jeb shows up again with an army of Erasers. He explains that Hans took tissue samples when he had Fang in his lab, and discovered that Fang's DNA holds the key to immortality. Dr. Gunther-Hagen and others like him want to lock Fang up, put him into a coma, and perform torturous experiments on him forever. Jeb wants to kill Fang to spare him that fate, but the Flock manages to fight him off. ''Maximum Ride Forever'' Towards the end of the novel, it is revealed that Dr. Gunther-Hagen is the Remedy—the genocidal psychopath who had triggered the apocalypse that destroyed the world in Nevermore. Dr. Gunther-Hagen also reveals that he got his name by developing the cure to the H8E virus that had killed most of the world. Since the remaining populace needed a cure, a remedy, over time he developed the name The Remedy. He attempts to blow up the Flock's army, but the bomb fails and Max drops him to his death. Description In Fang, Dr. Gunther-Hagen appears very dapper and speaks with a foreign accent. As a younger man he had long, feathered hair. In Maximum Ride Forever, he is described as a frail, white-haired old man with no teeth. Abilities Dr. Gunther-Hagen showed Max and Angel his self-experimentation when they first met (he injects himself with a virus and cuts off the end of his pinky). However, it is possible that he experimented on others before trying a successful version of the results on himself. He also seems to possess the same level of healing abilities as Dylan. Trivia *Max often called him names like "Dr. Haagen-Dazs", "Dr. God," "Dr. G-H," "Dr. Scary," "the not-so-good doctor," and "Dr. Gunnie-Hunnie." However, she never did so to his face. She also called him "Dr. Hans." Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Whitecoats Category:Deceased Category:FANG Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters Category:Nevermore Characters